


Summer Heat

by slaughtersawyers (newmoonmayhem)



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: AFAB reader of ambiguous gender, Breasts, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoonmayhem/pseuds/slaughtersawyers
Summary: Bubba and you get frisky outside on a hot summer day.





	Summer Heat

It was always nice when you and Bubba had the house to yourself. It was rare to find a moment’s peace, but when Drayton went to the station, and Nubbins was gone to take photos and provoke passerby, you had some rare moments of peace. 

You were laying outside in the grass, basking in the sun. The Texas heat was hot and the sun scorching, but the last travelers that came through had had sun screen, which meant you could enjoy nature a bit more for the next month. Unlike Drayton, who always complained about the June heat, you were actually quite fond of summer. It brought more travelers through, typically, so food wasn’t as scarce, and you enjoyed being able to explore the property with your boyfriend. 

Speaking of your boyfriend, you looked up as you heard heavy footsteps approach from above your head. Tilting your head back, you smiled at him. “Hi Bubba,” You smiled. 

He sat down at your head, plopping his chain saw down beside him, running his large hands through your hair. You had gotten up before him, and he had quite a protective nature- Bubba probably went looking for you as soon as he realized you weren’t in the house. You sat up and moved from the grass into his lap.

“Did you sleep good?” You asked him. He nodded, and made a noise, his inflection rising at the end. “I did too,” You smiled, understanding his question from the context. You gave him a kiss, and he happily, eagerly kissed back, sitting his hands on your back. Between him and the sun, you were starting to sweat quite a lot, so you reached over his arms to grab the can of coke you’d brought out. You then passed it to Bubba, who proceeded to chug the rest.

“Jerk,” you said, playfully, smiling, and he sheepishly stuck the can behind his back. You pressed your lips up against his, and he kissed back again, this time with a bit more force. As your little make out session continued, you found heat rising in your body in a different way, as your hands rested against the back of his neck. You could feel a similar reaction from him, beginning to feel his length press up against your crotch.

He pulled off your lips to pull your shirt off. You felt your heart pound, and you glanced around- well, it wasn’t like anyone else was around to see what was going on. So you reciprocated, and started to tug him out of his large t-shirt. Of course, Bubba quickly grabbed it and yanked it off his torso, finishing the job in one swoop.

You moved off his lap to lay down in the grass, that was just the tiniest bit brittle from how long had passed since the last rain. Bubba climbed over you, and began to preoccupy his mouth with your nipples. He was forever fascinated with the soft pillows that dangled off your chest- “ _Ow,_  Bubba, a little more gentle!”- and tended to get a bit over excited. You could see the sheepish look in his eyes behind his mask, apologetic, but he continued his task with a bit more care. He didn’t want to hurt you, though sometimes it was inevitable as the two of you learned more about each other’s bodies. You pulled your jeans and panties down, kicking them gently to the side.

You slid your fingers between your lips, and pulled them out covered in spit, to allow you a bit of lubricant with which to rub your clit, to get ready for him, because boy, did you have to make sure you were ready. The little, pleasurable sensations that went out from your breasts certainly helped the situation. 

After a few minutes of foreplay, with Bubba’s heavy breath above you, you slid in a finger, one, two,  _three_ - “Okay, Bubba,I think I’m ready.”

A noise emitted from deep in his throat, a bit of excitement. Giggling, you sat up, and gently helped him lay back and unbuttoned his pants, slid down his boxers. It took a moment for you to get the angle just right, but you slowly slid down on to his shaft. There was the slightest bit of pain, but it shortly subsided. Bubba already looked like he was going crazy.

You gently lifted yourself up and down, rotating your hips as well. A gentle rise and fall that was enough to make Bubba go crazy. You could tell how hard it was for him to hold himself back, so you’d stop, for a moment, here and there. to give him time to recover before continuing. As you rode him, you steadied yourself with one hand on him, and one to pleasure your clit.

You felt yourself clench around his member, reaching climax, and he took that as his cue that he could finally let go himself. You felt him twitch, and felt his cum start to leak out from your entrance.

After a moment, and a couple of deep breaths, you slid off rolled your naked body beside him on the grass. He was smiling brightly, and you couldn’t help but kiss those precious lips as the sweat poured down your bodies.

Then, in the distance, voices- unfamiliar, not Nubbins or Drayton. You sat up, and after a moment, Bubba sat up too. Quickly, without a word, he was buttoning his pants, throwing his shirt on, grabbing his chain saw- and then, he was gone. With a slight chuckle, you got up and began to dress yourself. You couldn’t blame him for not staying with you there, after all, he was just trying to protect you. Besides, at least you’d have a fresh, hot meal tonight.

That was tonight, though. Now, you needed a shower.


End file.
